Switched by a Witch
by Needs More Style
Summary: When Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Eric show unkindness to each other, a mysterious old woman casts a spell on them. They switched bodies. Kenny was Cartman, Cartman was Kyle, Kyle was Stan, and Stan was Kenny. The only way to undo this punishment is to show appreciation for the person they switched with... Will they make it?
1. Creepy Cats & Old Ladies

**I fixed this one to. (Everything used to be in bold) **

**Hope you like it :) **

It was a typical Friday. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny were just let out of school.

They were walking home when a black cat appeared in front of them. It was slim, and had bright yellow eyes. It walked up, seemingly out of no where and just sat in the boy's way.

The boys were kind of weirded out. Stray cats were pretty rare in South Park. It wasn't looking at any of the boys, it was simply staring off into space with its creepy yellow eyes.

Stan attempted to shoo it away. He swatted his hand in front of it. "Go on, go home!" He said the cat. The cat simply clawed the boy's wrist. "Ah! God dammit! Stupid fucking cat!" He shouted while rubbing the scratch. The cat hissed angrily at the sound of Stan's curse words.

Kenny kicked snow at the cat, and it pretty much attacked him. Kenny ended up a bleeding mess, but Kyle managed to pull the cat off of his friend and throw it at the ground.

Cartman did absolutely nothing to help the situation.

The cat hissed, really ticked off now.

"Great job, you fucking Jew! We could have Walked away while the fucking pussy attacked Kinny!" Cartman yelled at Kyle. The cat of corse hissed at the word 'fucking'. "Why are you blaming me?! I was helping my friend! It was Stan who started this by pissing off the cat!" Kyle yelled back. "Leave me out of this, bastards! It's Kenny who pissed it off!" Stan threw out in defense. Kenny mumbled something about Cartman being a buttfucking lesbian for not helping him.

They were all focused on the fight while a old womanly voice finally yelled "QUIET!"

They looked to find a weird old lady standing in the exact same spot that the cat had been, her white hair in a bun. Craig claimed to have met her before and said she's a witch, but no one really believed him.

She shook her head slowly. "You boys are abominations to society! Always fighting with each other and to innocent animals as well!" She nagged.

She was surprising sturdy for her age. She was standing straighter then any of the boys. She didn't even have a walking cane.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa lady! We are abominations? Have you seen the dress you have on? You look like you're wearing a black curtain, you must have Kyle's fashion sense" the chubby boy replied. Kyle slapped his shoulder.

"ENOUGH! You boys are so horrible to each other and the elderly!" The old lady nagged more.

Yet none of the boys were focused on her anymore, they were all so made at each other, the fighting was all they could hear. "At least I didn't put my hand next to a wild fucking animal like a dumbass!" Kyle yelled. "Fuck you! I was being humane unlike Kenny here!"

The fighting carried on until the woman put her arms at her side and casted a spell. Time stopped, all except her.

They couldn't talk, move or anything. They could only hear what's happening around them, which was the old woman due to the fact she was the only one not frozen.

She walked up to the boys looking pretty fucking angry. "You little scumbags! Cursing in every sentence, it's children like you who are responsible for society's downfall! With your toilet humor, and bloody video games! I should punish you ungrateful brats!

She started thinking to herself on what to do. The frozen children were worried and scared, but couldn't run away or even express it. After about a minute the woman spoke again.

"I'm going to start time again. when I do, I expect you to be a lot nicer to each other." With a giant blast of light, the world started again.

Birds continued flying, cars continued driving, all was good...

Or so it seemed...

**Author's notes: If you liked it, reviews are awesome! Also, I'm always happy to see what I can improve on. **

**If you want to read more, then follow/fav, I update daily! :D**


	2. Punishment

**Welcome back! Here's the next chapter of Switched. I hope you like it, if I need to improve anything, let me know :)**

It was seconds after the old woman, (or as Craig called her "the witch",) had scolded them and said she punished them.

She looked down at the boys snickering. Something was wrong, and it didn't take long to notice.

Eric looked down. "What the fuck, I'm a Jew!?" He squealed. Indeed he was, Cartman was now in Kyle's body. "Dude, you're me!" Stan said to Kyle, while taking off his hood.

Stan was now in Kenny's body and Kyle was in Stan's. Kenny didn't seem to care about being in Eric's body. After Eric drank Kenny's ashes that one time, they shared his body so Kenny's pretty used to it by now.

Cartman (in Kyle's body) ran up the witch, trying to be tough. "Bitch, if turn me back, I swear to Clyde-Frog that you'll die- SLOW! I'm so seriousleh!" Kyle face palmed at the sound of that coming from his body.

"I'll turn you back once you boys learn to appreciate each other. You all have perfectly good friends, and all you do is fight with them." The old woman wrinkled her nose. "And I can't turn you back once I'm dead!" She yelled.

She began to walk away down the street, the boys watched in acceptance that this is going to happen... Everyone was in acceptance expect Cartman, who was banging his head against a tree screaming: "COME ON, ERIC! BREAK FREE! BREAK FREE FROM THE GINGER BODY!" All Kyle could do is facepalm.

Half way down the street, the lady looked back at them. "Oh, and if anyone- anyone at all finds out about the spell, you will be magically doomed to be like this forever. Don't mess up." She said with a slight evil smirk as she disappeared right in front of them.

"Dude..." Stan said, breaking the silence which was followed by more silence. The boys drifted off in thought. "What the actual fuck?" Kenny (in Cartman's body) added.

"I'll be fine, all I have to do is care about animals.. This will be easy." Kyle thought to himself.

"Piece of cake, all I have to do is be a racist fatass. Easy! Plus Mrs. Cartman is hot!" Kenny clapped his hands together a few times thinking about how nice it will be to live in a household where he gets whatever he wants.

"I might not like this, but all I really have to do is be a pervert.. Oh god... At least it's easy." Stan thought to himself, sighing.

Cartman finally got tired and had a giant bruise on his forehead, so he fell back first down on the ground. "All I have to is be a angry, stupid Jew that's gay for Stan! This will be super easy!" Cartman told himself as he panted on the soft snow.

Little did any of them know about how hard life can be for the other person.


	3. Adjusting to A New Life

**Thanks for the reviews on this story. They made me feel good :)**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Switched**

There was an awkward silence.

Cartman looked like he was about to cry, being in Kyle's body was a nightmare for him. Stan rolled his now brown eyes. "Grow up, fat boy." He mumbled. "Fat boy?! I'm big boned! And plus, I'm a skinny little ginger now!" Kenny broke them up.

"Guys, guys, guys... Calm the fuck down! We're never going to turn back until we appreciate each other. I don't think this is appreciation."

Kenny said, putting his chubby hand on Cartman's shoulder. "I appreciate you, Eric."

Everyone knew what Kenny was doing, he was going to change back. "I appreciate you, Kenny." Stan added. "I appreciate you, Stan." Kyle said, crossing his arms.

There was another silence as everyone stared at Cartman. "Well?" Stan nudged Eric's shoulder.

"Well- what?"

"Show your appreciation to Kyle."

"I FUCKING HATE KYLE!"

"Cartman, do you wanna stay like this forever?!

"I HAVE NOTHING TO BE APPRECIATIVE OF!"

"Dude!"

"I hate all of you!"

Suddenly Kyle punched him in the gut. Cartman fell to the ground. Kyle's midsection was way weaker then what Cartman is used to, and Kyle now had way more strength then he was used to.

The angry redhead in Stan's body looked down at the boy trapped in his body.

"Show your fucking appreciation, fatass!" Kyle demanded.

"I- I appreciate you, Kahl" He squeaked.

Nothing happened. Nothing at all.

"God dammit!" They all yelled at the same time. "Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman said standing up. "Just another thing I didn't need to hear in my own voice..." Kyle mumbled to himself.

Cartman walked to his own house, and realized he wasn't really Cartman anymore. He sighed and walked back to Kyle's.

He opened the door and stepped in. Eric knew he'd be living here for the next few days.

Sheila was there to greet her 'son' as he walked in.

"Hello, bubbie." She said with a smile

"Hi, mom." Eric could hardly get the words out without puking in his own mouth.

"You're an hour late, sweetie. What happened?"

"Oh, you know. Smoking weed, molesting little girls, murdering puppies, the usual." Eric smirked an evil smirk.

"What what what?!" Sheila looked shocked. "Your joking, right?! That's a joke?!" She asked is horror. Eric laughed evilly. "You keep thinking that, mom."

He made his way to the top of the stairs. "I love you, mom." He shouted from the top and went to Kyle's room.

Sheila was trying to unhear the conversation she was in. 98% of her knew that that was a joke. As for the other 2%, not so much.

Cartman shut the door to Kyle's room behind him. As soon as the door slammed he fell to the floor, laughing his ass off.

Maybe this might actually be fun for Eric. Making Kyle's reputation change with just a sentence. So easy.

Meanwhile the other boys made their ways back to their new homes.

Kenny waltzed into Cartman's house, he could already feel the nice, cold, air conditioner. He was going to love living here.

He heard Mrs. Cartman call to him from the kitchen. "Eric, sweetie, mommy made cookies for you." She said in a sweet, loving, non-drunk voice that Kenny has never really heard from his own mother.

Kenny ran into the kitchen and started wolfing down the cookies, which tasted awesome. He could now see why Cartman is so fat.

Stan wasn't dealing with anything easy at all.

The first thing he say when he walked into the run down house was Kenny's parents fighting. They were really loud and he could smell the alcohol from the front of the house.

Stan had to be careful not to step on beer cans as he walked to his new room.

It was infested with rats. It smelled really bad, as well. The paint on the walls was chipped and the rusty bed made a creaking noise when he sat on it.

This might not be so easy after all.

Kyle was having no trouble at all.

He's Stan's super best friend. Naturally, Kyle has been over at the Marsh's house a billion times.

He was pretty used to his surroundings, nothing was really out of place.

Sparky greeted him at the door. Kyle scratched behind his ear, went into the kitchen and got out the brown dog's favorite rawhide bone.

He let Sparky chew on it as he got himself a few pieces of KFC chicken from the fridge. Kyle sat down at the table to eat his after school snack when his mother walked by.

Kyle didn't really care, because he wasn't doing anything bad, no reason to get in trouble. He took a bite from the drumstick and Sharon raised an eyebrow.

"Stanley, are you feeling ok?" She asked like any protective mother would. "Yeah, of corse. Why would I-"

Kyle stopped in mid sentence when he remember Stan does eat meat. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Stan became a vegetarian ever since they saved the baby cows from being turned into veal steaks.

(Yes, I know at the end of that episode Stan didn't actually stop eating meat, but that's how I see him. My story, my rules.)

Kyle didn't know how to respond. "I- Uh- It looked really good...?" Kyle said (more like asked), hoping that that would be enough to make Sharon stop questioning him.

The mother simply shrugged. "Ok then." And she went back to what she was doing.

That was a close call.

And this is only day 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Well, I'd like to thank you all for coming back to read my fanfics, it means a lot to me :)**

**I'd also like to thank my new viewers for getting this far into my story.**

**If you like what you see, write a review. Feel free to suggest stuff for me to add, if I like it, I'll add it... **

**If you like this fic, follow/fav because I update daily! **


	4. Witchcraft on the Weekend

**Welcome back to Switched! Enjoy-**

It was the beginning of Saturday. Snow shimmer on the ground, birds chirped in the sky, and the sun was kind of out. (not really...) It was the perfect beginning to beautiful day. The boys deserved it after a tough night.

The thoughts of living as another person in secret troubled them. They had no idea how long they'd be like this. Days, weeks, months, years, it might be forever! The boys were all so scared of these thoughts, that they barely got any sleep at all...

Except Kenny, who slept with no problem at all. It was 6:00 when Kenny was rudely awoken by the phone on his bedside table ringing.

He didn't pick it up, Cartman left this message: "Kenny! You stop fucking with us! We know you're home! Pick the phone up, you lil bitch!" The phone beeped and turned off.

Kenny shut his heavy eyes, trying to get a few more hours if rest on the soft, cozy, feather mattress. The phone started ringing again. Kenny sighed and finally decided to pick it up.

"What do you want, Cartman?"

"At 8:00, meet me at my house- I mean Kyle's house. Don't fucking bail!"

"You could have called me later, you know."

"Oh, shut the fuck up."

"I'm hanging up now-"

"Wait! You're coming, right?"

"Sure, just let me sleep."

"Ok bye"

Kenny hung up the phone and went back to sleep. He kept noticing a cold breeze hitting him in the face. He wasn't used to life without a hoodie, so this was kind of weird for him. He kept trying to ignore it when he got fed up with it.

Kenny jumped out of bed and ran to Eric's closet. He started pulling clothes out onto the floor, trying to find anything to put over his face. Nothing. How the hell did Cartman not own a hoodie?! (This scene was suggested by a helpful reviewer... They know who they are.)

The little boy in panic ran down the steps, almost tumbling down a few times. "Mom! Mom! Do we own a hoodie?!" He shouted in desperation as he hugged Mrs. Cartman's leg. "I don't think so, hon." She said as she continued to make breakfast.

Kenny's panic attack was soothed by the smell of waffles. Kenny enjoyed life as a semi rich kid, he really did, he was just going to have to accept the fact that his face will be naked for a while.

Before he knew it, it was 8:00. Kenny got dressed and left home to go to Kyle's. Cartman had already contacted the other boys, so as soon as Kenny walked in, they were there to greet him.

"Kinny, you're late!" Eric scowled. "I lost track of time, ok? What I'm wondering is why you don't own any hoodies! What the fuck, EVERYONE owns at least one hoodie!" Kenny stomped his foot. "Why would I ever need a mother fucking hoodie?" Cartman laughed a little at Kenny's remark. Kenny rolled his eyes followed by an angry sigh.

"Ok, why are we hear?" Kyle finally asked. "We must fight fire with fire... Gentleman, we are going to do witchcraft." Eric proudly answered. "Witchcraft?" Stan questioned. "Yes, witchcraft." Cartman picked up a large, old looking book, entitled 'Supernatural spells'.

"Where the fuck did you even get that?" Stan asked, squinting at the cover. "The school library, where else?" Eric said, shrugging. "Dude, we have one creepy ass library..." Stan shuttered.

"It's fake. It's not going to work, you know that, right?" Kyle shook his head with doubt. "Stop being so negative, Nancy. It will work."

"No, it really won't."

Eric turned to the other boys. "We can begin as soon as Nancy gets the sand out of his vagina." Eric stated, face palming. "I do not have sand in my fucking vagina!" Kyle yelled. "Then quit being a negative Nancy, and we can start."

The boys went down to the basement. Cartman flipped through the spell book until he found what he was looking for. "Ah ha! The changling spell- can swap any two living creatures' bodies." Cartman said, reading for the book.

"Ok, the ingredients are: one cauldron... We don't have a cauldron, so we'll use this bucket." Cartman put a tin bucket on the floor. Kyle facepalmed.

"One eye of newt. Do we have a newt? The fuck is a newt?" Cartman squinted at the page. "It's like a lizard, and no we don't have one. This is a stupid idea, we should just turn back the normal way." Kyle answered. Cartman sighed. "Kahl, the sand in your vagina isn't doing anyone any good. And this will become eye of Nancy if you don't shut the fuck up."

Kyle rolled his eyes. Kenny threw a super old gummy eyeball from Halloween into the bucket. "Close enough, next we need feather of Phoenix. Do we have a phoenix?" Eric looked around the room.

"Phoenixs aren't even real, dumbass!" Kyle's temper finally got the better of him, and he stormed out of the basement and left the house.

All Cartman had to say was: "Fuck..."

Another day passed. It was Sunday.

Sharon and Randy take Stan to church with them every Sunday. It wasn't really Stan this time, it was Kyle, but he was convincing enough to trick Mrs. and Mr. Marsh.

Kyle felt out of place at a Catholic church. He was Jewish, and sat uncomfortably throughout the entire time.

Cartman got out of Jewish activities by pretending to be sick. That sneaky bastard.

Stan went to church as Kenny, but he was already a Christian, so he had no problem.

Kenny stayed home watching Terrance and Phillip on an high def television. No one was really sure what Eric believed in. No one really cared.

That's pretty much how the weekend went. Nothing really interesting, but the next day was a school day, it's going to get a lot harder to keep such a big secret out if reach from other kids.

**Ok, I was lazy on this chapter, but at least I wrote something! **

**Also, all my favorite parts happen when they go back to school, so I had to get the weekend out of the way. Stay tuned, next chapter is tomorrow**

**Oh, and I gladly accept suggestions on what parts I should add, because I might run out of ideas for this story soon. So feel free to suggest, if I like it, I'll add it. **


	5. Mondays

**Not much of an into to this one... I hope you enjoy this long ass chapter... Bleh**

It was the day they've feared... Monday!

The four boys hoped they would turn back by then, but now they'd have to face their teachers and fellow students without spilling the beans. If there was any accidents, it could be trouble, and they may possibly stay this way forever.

Eric woke up, he wasn't disturbed or anything. He wasn't used to waking himself up, so he checked the time and- HOLY SHIT HE'S GONNA BE LATE FOR THE BUS!

Cartman jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could. How the hell did Kyle get up on his own? What kind of bullshit was this?

Cartman grabbed his/Kyle's backpack and ran for the door. He was running without looking where he was going, and ran into a woman, knocking both of them backwards.

"Aye, bitch watch where you're-" Cartman stopped in shock when he saw he had crossed pathes with the witch herself. He narrowed his eyes.

"You..." The elderly woman got up and dusted herself off.

"Ah, Eric Cartman. Good to see you again. Have you learned how lucky you are to have friends yet?"

"Fuck you, bitch!"

"What your mouth! I thought you'd be over this by now."

"Over this?! Mother fucker! You changed me into a fucking Jew!"

"Young man, I'll change you into a goat if you aren't carful!"

Cartman got up, flipped her off and went running again. "Good talking to you to, hooligan." The witch mumbled as Eric ran passed her.

Cartman got to the bus stop with minutes to spare. It was at least 5 minutes before the school bus got here. The other three boys were already waiting.

"Guess who I saw on the way here." Eric said in between his panting. "Who?" Stan questioned. "That fucking asshole witch!" Cartman stomped his foot into the ground out of anger. "Did you tell her to change us back?" Kenny asked. "What's the point? After today, we're all going to be like this forever! We can't stay hidden an entire school day." Kyle mumbled with his head down.

"We'll last at least a week, buddy." Stan said, throwing his arms around Kyle trying to comfort him. "I say about half a month." Kenny added. "Yeah, Kahl. Don't be such a negative Nancy." Cartman teased.

Suddenly they all heard a growl, it was low and quiet, but certainly there. "The fuck was that?" Kenny questioned looking around. "That was me. I didn't have time to eat breakfast, and now my stomach's getting pissed off." Cartman replied. "You can last a day without breakfast, fat ass." Kyle said, rolling his eyes at his pathetic friend. "Suck my balls, Kahl! I'm big boned! And your fucking anorexic body needs food!" Cartman snapped back. "At least you're defensive enough to make a convincing Kyle." Stan added, trying to look on the bright side. "Shut up." Kyle mumbled, pushing his super best friend gently on the shoulder.

Just then, the bus arrived. They all climbed aboard. Wendy watched them board, and patted the seat next to her.

"Stan! Stan, come over here!" She waved to her 'boyfriend'. Kyle did not want to deal with this awkwardness and pretended not to hear her, but Stan nudged his shoulder and shot a dangerous look at him. Kyle sighed and did what must be done. He sat next to Wendy.

"Babe!" She called out, wrapping her arms around Kyle. She kisses him on the cheek. Kyle had never really been into Wendy, and it made him really uneasy to know that he had just been kissed by his best friend girlfriend.

Kyle's face blew up with blush. He was having an extremely hard time talking to Wendy. It was like talking to a girl for the first time, and the fact that Stan was watching his every move from the back of the bus was certainly not making it any easier. If he miss treated Wendy, or fucked up his love life, he knew Stan would have no problem kicking his ass.

"H-Hi, Wendy." He squeaked, his heart beating at lightning speeds. "Cute, you stuttered. It's like we're meeting for the first time all over again."

She locked hands with Kyle and intertwined her fingers. Wendy actually loved him. LOVED him.

The reason Kyle was never in a relationship was he wasn't ready. Just the thought of another human having serious feelings for him, it just made him want to... Made him want to... Kyle suddenly vomited all over the floor of the bus, underneath his feet.

Wendy smiled at him. Stan used to puke uncontrollably whenever he fell in love, so to Wendy this was a sign of affection.

She hugged Kyle tightly for the entire bus ride. The ride was fairly short, but it seemed like forever when you have the love of your best friend's life wrapped around you like a sweater.

As soon as they arrived at the Elementary school, Wendy went off to go gossip and giggle with the other girls. Why did she seem so happy today?

Kyle waited outside the bus for his friends, due to the fact he sat in the front and the others sat in the back. Kyle was met by Cartman's teasing as soon as he got out. "She's so into you, Kahl." He laughed. "Wendy is into Stan, not me." Kyle stated. To his surprise, Stan wasn't jealous. He gave Kyle a high five. "Nice, dude."

The day carried on, the boys were careful not to call out "here" at the wrong time during role call. Soon, it was recess.

"Stan, why was Wendy so happy on the bus this morning?" Kyle finally asked. That question had been burning up inside him for a while, and he had to ask it. "It's a week from our anniversary." Stan smiles. "Just don't mess up." Stan said, suddenly dropping the smile.

Kenny finally noticed that Stan didn't have his hoodie on.

"Stan, put on the hood."

"But why? I don't need it on right now."

"Put the fucking thing on."

"It smells really bad, though."

"Shame on you! You live in a home lucky enough to own a hoodie in your size and you don't even wear it! That is a crime!"

"I'm not wearing it."

"Put it on! You're gonna blow our cover!"

"Ok, ok! Geez!"

Stan put the hoodie over his head. "Happy now?" He said, words muffled by the orange hood. "Yes." Kenny replied, proud of himself.

Before they knew it, recess was over and they all went back inside.

"Alright class, everyone take out their math textbooks." Everyone had their's expect Stan, who was searching desperately in Kenny's backpack for it. All he could find were playboy magazines. Oh shit.

The rest of the class period was a blur.

It was lunch. This was turning out to be the longest day of school ever. (This is exactly what the author feels writing this, fuck, this is like the longest thing I've ever written!)

The boys got their lunch and spotted Craig, the one always claiming to be neighbors with the witch. All four boys ran over and sat with him.

"Craig, what do know about the witch?!" Eric asked desperately. Kyle bumped his shoulder to remind him not to blow their cover. Craig took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Why do you care?" He asked in a monotone voice. "We're curious, now spill it!" Eric demanded. "You guys said I was a lier." Craig said followed by another bite from his sandwich.

"We changed our minds, please Craig!" Kenny begged.

"Ok then. She lives across from my house, she has a terrifying cat named Luther the third. Her full name is Miriam Kirsten the fourth. She hates swearing, pop music, video games, homosexuals, starbux, junk food, dogs, skateboards, children, and anything that brings us joy. That's all I know." Craig said all monotone.

Eric couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a box of matches he'd been keeping in his pocket. He lit a match and threw it into the school. The smoke alarms went off and they all went home.

The boys were extremely worried about the witch. She was loose in town full of children, they couldn't be the only ones dealing with this bullshit.

Who else around here is keeping secrets?

**Follow, Fav, Review all that shit**


	6. Who's Keeping Secrets?

It was Tuesday, Kyle only got a few hours of sleep last night because he just couldn't stop thinking about the witch.

Obviously there are other kids in South Park who fight and swear. They couldn't be the only ones. The question was who else was dealing with the witch's bullshit? It is a possibility that every kid in South Park could be in a body that doesn't belong to them.

Kyle was also stressing out over Wendy. An anniversary?! What the fuck! Why did this body swap thing have to happen a week before his best friend's fucking anniversary?! This is bullshit!

Kyle knew that Stan's grades depended on him now, so as much as he wanted to stay in bed, he got up. It would be selfish not to.

Kyle wondered if Eric was trying to skip school because he wouldn't get in trouble for it. Fat chance, Kyle's mom gives him non stop crap about grades and collage and future shit. Eric didn't stand a chance against her.

Well, Kyle got dressed and got to the bus stop. Only Eric was there, he must have gotten here early.

"So, Cartman, did you ruin my life yet?"

"Not yet, asshole."

"You better not blow our cover!"

"Come the hell down, Kahl. Everyone thinks in you... Except maybe a little more evil."

"What the fuck have you been telling people?!"

"Lets see here... I told your mom that you're gay for Stan, you molested a five year old, you smoke weed, you got drunk once, and you want all Jews to die a horrible death." Eric smiled sweetly.

"Fuck you." Kyle sighed.

Just then, Kenny showed up. "Hi guys." He said while yawning, a large grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" Eric asked, narrowing his eyes. "Nothing much, just air conditioning and fresh food." Kenny replied. "Yeah, life doesn't suck when you aren't poor... Unless you've been put into someone else's body against your will." Eric sighed.

"Cartman, you just made it sound like rape." Kyle laughed a little. "Yeah, that bitch raped our freedom!" Eric snapped back.

Stan was the last one to arrive. When he did, Eric covered his nose. "Dude! You fucking stink!" Eric started coughing. "Shut up, you're over reacting." Stan rolled his eyes.

Kyle even covered his nose. "Cartman's really not exaggerating. You smell like sweat, beer, and rats were having an orgy." Kyle exclaimed.

"All of us are uncomfortable taking showers in our new bodies, but this is ridiculous!" Kyle shouted, Eric has gone from coughing to laughing.

"Don't be such a pussy, Stan. You know what a dick looks like." Kenny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you're always sucking on Kyle's, so theres nothing new here!" Cartman went back to laughing at his own joke. Kyle slapped his arm. "I have never sucked Kyle's dick, fat ass! And I'm not a pussy, the reason when I didn't shower this morning is because his family can't afford hot water for the bathrooms." Stan explained.

"You're still a pussy.." Kenny mumbled.

Stan noticed that Sparky was on the other side of the road. He couldn't just leave his dog there, so Stan decided to go get him.

As Stan walked across the street, the bus came. He got hit and ran over, his guts and blood were splattered all over the road. "Oh my god, they killed Stan!" Kyle yelled. "Holy shit dude! That was awesome!" Eric clapped his hands.

LATER THAT DAY AT LUNCH TIME BECAUSE THE WRITER IS A FUCKING LAZY DOUCHBAG

After Eric was done eating lunch, he opened his/Kyle's bag and pulled out a box of twinkies. "Where did you get those? My family defiantly doesn't have any." Kyle asked. "I hit the wall-mart before I got here today." Eric answered. "How many sweets are you consuming a day, I don't want my body to end up a fat ass like your's!" Kyle demanded. Eric shrugged and kept eating.

Kyle didnt have time for this, he was trying his best to find out who in this cafeteria was dealing with the witch.

He looked around, everyone seemed normal. Tweek didn't seem as twitchy, but no one else was twitching either. Whether that was the real Tweek or not, he was getting good at self control.

Wendy seemed happier then normal, but it was a week from her anniversary, so that was kinda justified... God dammit! Why is this so difficult!?

Suddenly lunch was over. Kyle couldn't pay attention during class, he kept looking around the room deciding who was who. To be honest, he really didnt know, and he may not ever find out.

As soon as he changes back, the witch needs to be put away.

**Thanks so much for reading, and thanks so much for getting this far into this fic. You're awesome!**


	7. An Once of Appreciation

Stan woke up.

He was in his/Kenny's bed... What?

He looked around, wondering what's going on. Had it been a dream? No, Stan remembered the bus hitting him- but he was alive? He remembered seeing his own blood on the road, and everything going black... But he's alive? How?!

"Kenny, time for school!" Stan heard Carol yell. (Kenny's mom's name is Carol, right? Correct me if I'm wrong.)

Without hesitation, Stan got out of the creaky bed and went to the dresser. He put on his white shirt and his orange coat over it. Kenny always wore his orange coat because he didn't own a lot of clothes. Stan pulled the hood over his head and went into the living room. He ate a frozen waffle and left the house. Stan arrived at the bus stop where all three other boys were.

"Sup dude." Kyle greeted. Did he not remember Stan dying? What was happening?!

"None of you are shocked?" Stan asked. The boys shook their heads in curiosity about what Stan was talking about.

"None of you remember me getting hit by the bus?!" Stan was getting chills by this... Was Kenny always dying and no one remembers?! Was Kenny bound to a life on earth forever?!

"What are you talking about? If you got hit by the bus, you wouldn't be here!" Kyle added. "Yeah, don't be such a dumb ass." Eric rolled his eyes.

Kenny put his hand on Stan's shoulder. "Now do you see the bullshit I have to deal with?" Kenny sighed. Stan suddenly felt a lot more appreciative of what Kenny goes through on a daily basis.

You'd think his life was hard enough- no air conditioning, no fresh food, no warm water, and all that- BUT THIS KID CAN'T DIE EVEN IF HE WANTS TO!

The bus came, they all boarded. Stan was staring out the window. He was in deep thought about what's going on. What if he's like this forever?! What if he dies again?! How painful can a death be, and will be have to experience it over and over?!

Kyle was stressing over the anniversary, and who was who.. Why is everyone so good a hiding? He needed a clue.. Just one clue, and there's a chance he could find out who that person is.

Eric was thinking about his next story to tell about Kyle. Kenny was just enjoying his new life.

The bus driver suddenly dropped... What was happening? The driver had passed out for some reason, and the bus went spinning. The screaming children ran and tried to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. The bus drove off a cliff and into the forest, and it didn't stop until it hit a giant boulder.

They were in the middle of the forest... They were lost... Oh shit

**Oooh. To be honest I had no idea how to end this one, so... NEW SITUATION!**

**Reviews make me smile, I hope you like it. I wuv you all**


	8. Lost in the Forest

**First, I'd like to say I'm so fucking sorry! I haven't updated my fics for a super long time, that's because I took a family vacation to Washington. I'm home now, and I'll be writing more often. Thank you for your patience. Again, I'm really sorry :(**

The bus was broken, all the kids on the bus were either shaken up and scared, or injured. The four boys, being seated in the very back were the only ones unaffected.

The bus driver had died, there seemed to be no hope. Wendy had passed out, sitting next to Bebe, who's arm was broken. Everyone was crying if fear or injury. They needed help.

Stan stood up, he only had a few bumps and bruises, other then that, he was fine.

As Stan found his balance and caught his breath, he made his way to the bus door.

"Dude, where are you going?" Kyle questioned his friend. "I'm going to find help." Stan answered.

"We're in the middle of a forest!"

"Yeah.. I'm aware."

"You realize you could die, right?!"

"Yes, but I'll be back."

"You won't be back if you're dead!"

Stan laughed, and exited the bus. Kyle sighed, and stood up to follow his best friend out the door.

Before he began walking, he turned to Kenny and Eric. "You guys coming?"

Kenny shrugged and went with him. Eric remanded seated. Kyle rolled his eyes and left the bus with Kenny to join Stan.

Bebe smirked. "At least there's some boys at this school with balls." She said. "Aye! I have balls!" Eric defended. "Prove it." Bebe snickered.

Eric got up, mumbling and complaining to himself. He followed his friends out if the bus.

Stan joined his friends, and looked around at his surroundings. "This will take awhile.." He sighed.

Suddenly they heard a noise, a twig braking. The sound startled the boys, and it came from the other side of a bush.

Kyle walked up to where the noise was coming from and looked over the bush. It was a deer, it was drinking from a small lake.

"Guys, come see." Kyle whispered to his friends. The boys crowded around the bush and stared at the animal.

"Do we have some arrows or a knife of something?" Eric asked with a quiet voice. "Why would we need arrows?" Stan replied giving Eric a weird look.

"Because we can kill it, make a fire to cook it, and they we'll have something to eat out here."

"No, no, no. We are not eating the deer."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because it's an animal that didnt do anything to us."

"So what? We're going to die of starvation out here!"

"I'd rather starve then turn a living being into my shit!"

"Oh, go hug a tree."

"Maybe I will!"

"Fucking hippie..."

There was a moment of awkward quiet, watching a deer drink from the lake, deciding to eat it or not. "Wait... Is that deer wearing a scarf?" Kenny said, breaking the silence. Indeed it was.

Suddenly, a small group of woodland animals wearing assorted winter accessories came out of the bushes. They were... Singing? Yes, they were singing a catchy song. The boys couldn't really tell what it was about due to the complete shock they were going through.

"Are those the Christmas critters?!" Eric asked just a little to loud.

The tiny fox turned her head towards the bushes the boys were behind. The boys flinched and all ducked down, but it was to late. The critters knew they were there.

**This chapter is super short because I wanted to post something after the long period of time I was in Washington, so I typed this up as fast as I could. I hope it will do for now, thanks for getting this far into my fanfic. I forgot if I said this already, but I'm no longer posting daily, I'm going to take my time. This will help me be less stressed out and get you guys more quality in my fics. Review if you liked it :)**


End file.
